Taboo
by Myosotis13
Summary: Why did Queen Serenity imposed the three taboos on the Guardian of Time? The answer lies in this story of three young, newly awakened Sailor Senshi in the Golden Age of the Silver Millennium. Centered around the Outer Senshi.


**AN: Yes, I know I have two stories, and I am working on them. I just got this idea while I was reading the Sailor Moon R manga...Pluto has this incredibly young, almost childlike, all wide-eyed innocence expression when Queen Serenity tells her about the three taboos... and well, this story just came to my head. It is divided in three parts. The other two will come soon:) I hope you enjoy it!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The majestic, century-old Moon Palace shone with the lights of celebrations and joy. People of the White Moon, with their elegant attires and serene smiles, climbed up the marble steps, disappearing inside the brightly lit ballrooms. Notes of some sweet melody escaped the palace and filled the mild evening air. Harmony and happiness reigned that night in the Silver Millennium.

"_Uranus!!!_"

"Oh, my, she sounds really furious…maybe you should—"

"_Uranus!_"

The angry shout traveled down a dark palace corridor, not too from the joyful ballrooms. It reached two teenage girls who slunk stealthily along the decorated walls. One of them winced uneasily, passing a hand through her wavy, aqua-colored hair. The other defiantly crossed her arms across her chest.

"Relax, Neptune", the latter said in a confident voice. "She should really be grateful, I helped her out of that uncomfortable situation…"

"_Damn it_, Uranus!_"_

Neptune arched an eyebrow.

"That does sound grateful…"

Moments later, a third girl of about the same age made her way down the corridor. Her face darkened visibly as she laid her garnet eyes on the taller blonde. She stomped to Uranus, her breathing heavy with anger.

"You've gone too far this time! I won't have you meddling in my private affairs!"

"Affair_s_!" Uranus disbelievingly emphasized the plural. "Just how _many_ are there? We've just finished our training on my planet one month ago, Pluto!"

"That's none of your business!" the other countered angrily.

"Well I'm making it my business, if it means keeping you out of trouble!"

Pluto exhaled abruptly, momentarily speechless. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and her voice dropped to a menacing murmur.

"_You_…keeping…_me_…out of trouble…"

She let out a short, mirthless laugh. Much to Uranus's displeasure, it was echoed by the aqua-haired girl. The blonde gave Neptune an annoyed glare, and the other tried to mask her smile, mouthing an apology.

"Listen, Uranus…" Pluto continued on a serious tone, "just keep your nose out of my personal life!"

Arms still crossed, the taller girl shook her head.

"Sorry, but that's not possible. I'm doing this for your own good. I'd hate to see you get hurt by one of these…these…" she grimaced in disdain, "these…"

Pluto raised an eyebrow.

"Men?"

Her anger was quickly fading. She couldn't hold her friend's concern against her…if only the princess of Uranus would stop being so damn nosy!

"You could get in trouble you know!" the blonde pointed out, feeling the tides were going her way. "What if someone found you? What if people started worrying? You're supposed to be at the ball…"

"Oh, and you're _not_?"

"That's different", Uranus countered. "I can take care of myself…"

The moment the words left her mouth, she realized she had made a mistake. Surely enough, her friend's expression was darkening again.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Pluto demanded, taking a step closer.

Instinctively, the other retreated, until her back hit the cold stone wall. The garnet-eyed girl drew closer still. Behind her, the princess of Neptune mouthed wise instructions.

_Take it back…take it back!_

But Uranus's pride stopped her from standing down.

"Well, obviously you, uhm, don't know your priorities and, uh…"

It was a challenge to keep up an articulate argument with Pluto's cloudy eyes boring into hers. She could almost touch the waves of pure fury that the other radiated.

"My priorities are fine. _You_, on the other hand, need to start telling the difference between _your_ personal life and those of others!"

Uranus suddenly changed the strategy.

"What about your duty? Weren't you supposed to be guarding Time…? Instead you were…_fraternizing _with that…that…that…"

"Man?"

Neptune provided the word this time, as the other seemed to choke on it as on a toffee too hard to chew.

"In case you haven't noticed, Time tends to be _everywhere_!" Pluto shouted in exasperation. "I can guard it while I'm having tea—"

Uranus snickered.

"—_having tea_", the green-haired girl emphasized, "with a friend."

"Well, I don't agree!"

This time, Pluto laughed with genuine amusement.

"This isn't up for vote, Uranus."

"You are neglecting your duty, and that is unforgivable!" the blonde proclaimed solemnly. She held up her index to Pluto's face. "You've just been appointed Guardian of Time, don't forget that…"

"No, Uranus. _You _better not forget that", the other replied, poking her friend in the chest, "unless you want to take up your objections with Genghis-Khan next time!"

For a second, the blonde looked puzzled.

"Who?"

"Keep messing with me, and you'll find out!"

Then it dawned on Uranus.

"You…you _wouldn't_…!"

Pluto simply crossed her arms, giving her friend a neutral look.

"Oh, maybe we should head to the ballroom…someone might be wondering where we are", Neptune quickly cut in.

She had grown used to acting as a buffer between the other two. Since their childhood as princesses of the distant planets of Uranus, Neptune and Pluto, they had been good friends. Since their awakening as Soldiers of the Outer Planets, they had trained together. Their mission had brought them closer still. Yet even so, Pluto and Uranus seemed to always be at odds—the blonde's overprotectiveness constantly clashed with the other's independence. Often, Neptune's conciliatory ways were the only thing preventing an all-out battle between them... and the princess still remembered the last time she had been late for a training session…

Idly, she wondered if the training hall had been reconstructed yet.

"Come on, you two, before someone comes by and hears the gentle and gracious princesses fighting like two—"

"Who's fighting?" Uranus interrupted before she could finish her analogy. "I'm simply looking out for her best interest—obviously she has other things in mind." She mimicked derisively: "_Having tea _with some…some…some…"

"Man!" Neptune and Pluto intoned, slightly put off.

"You really have no idea what could have happened to you, good thing I arrived when I did."

"You barged in without even knocking!" Pluto protested, rolling her eyes.

"Luckily for you! He could have panicked hearing the knock, and acted irrationally!"

"You told him his attire was offending, an insult to the royal princess of Uranus!"

The blonde shrugged innocently.

"His bow tie did not match his coat."

"You _threatened _to have him accused of high treason and extradited to Uranus!"

The other smirked contentedly.

"I know, that was pretty clever…"

Pluto stopped in her tracks. Neptune rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Not only do you show no respect whatsoever for my privacy—"

"Oh, I respect your privacy, Pluto, don't get me wrong", Uranus immediately argued. "It's your bad judgment that's got me worried!"

"Uranus, I'm warning you…"

"Then again, it probably wasn't your mind presiding over your little tea party—"

"That _does_ it! **Pluto Planet Power…**"

"What are you…wait…you _wouldn't_…!"

"**Make Up!!**"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The room was quiet. She had never realized how much silence could weigh. Or how fascinating the tips of her tall, coal-black boots could be. She kept her eyes fixed on them, hoping for an interruption. Like a massive planetary attack. Of course, the last enemy of the Silver Millennium had long been banished by the queen…maybe she could bring—oh, right. That was what had gotten her there in the first place.

"Sailor Pluto…"

She swallowed hard. Queen Serenity's voice had never sounded so grave.

"Do you know why I called for you?"

"Uhm…no…?"

The queen sighed. She gave the young Senshi in front of her a long look. The princess of Pluto was not yet out of her teens. But Cronos, the god of Time, had warned that she, together with the rest of the Outer Senshi, needed to begin training. She had awakened as Sailor Pluto, and the Time Key had recognized her as its sole wielder. Still, she was a long way from growing up.

"You're friends with Sailor Uranus…right, Pluto?"

The young soldier nodded.

"Well…do you…_happen_ to know…where she disappeared yesterday night?"

The green-haired Senshi swallowed hard once more.

"Disappeared…?"

Queen Serenity circled the girl, thinking of the best manner to tackle the problem. They were all alone in a small room adjacent to the main meeting hall. No one would know of this discussion, so there would be no further damage, and no hurt feelings. She turned to the table in the middle of the room.

"Would you kindly read some of this for me?"

Pluto shook her head in confusion. The conversation was definitely not going the way she would have expected. For one, she was not yet imprisoned, exiled or otherwise punished. And now the queen asked her to read out of a book…?

"Certainly, my queen…"

She opened the heavy tome, sneaking a glance towards the cover in the process. A political science book…dealing with the historical and present relations between the Lunarians and the people of Earth. She frowned. It either had no connection to her reason for being here or…

…or she was in much more trouble than she had previously thought.

"I've marked a page for you", the queen mentioned softly. "Whenever you're ready…"

Pluto noticed the bookmark and went to the indicated page. It was part of the first chapter.

"Right…"

She cleared her voice, and started reading:

"_Nowadays, we notice a definite tension in the rapports between the peoples of the Moon and Earth. The causes for this strained relation can be divided in four major categories: geographical, social/cultural, historical and political. This section will deal with the historical part, emphasizing major events as well as several theories…_"

"Skip to the beginning of the next page, please", the queen asked in a gentle tone.

Pluto spared a glance to the floor, hoping she could will a hole to open up and swallow her. As luck would have it, the floor remained intact. She read on.

"_Approximately three centuries before, General Prometheus of Earth first started the belief that the Lunarians were 'rude, bad-mouthed people, with no respect for dress codes or the chain of command'. He also made note of an apparent animosity between them and the inhabitants of planet Pluto, claiming they 'walked around muttering curses, most of which were addressed to Pluto; occasionally, she would cry out in anger, demanding that Pluto get her back and swearing revenge'…. _"

Sailor Pluto tried to continue, but her voice was stuck somewhere at the back of her throat and refused to come out. She leaned heavily against the table, afraid her legs would give out.

"Right…interesting, wouldn't you say?"

The young Senshi opened her mouth again, but failed to form any words. The queen came close to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Pluto…I understand you and Uranus were mad at each other…I will not punish either of you for this…incident. But" and she raised her index in a warning gesture, "you need to get her back, and please refrain from this kind of…arguments…in the future."

The young girl nodded, still reluctant to let go of the table. Her right hand gripped the Time Key as if her life depended on it.

"Alright." Serenity smiled warmly. "Then, please, get Uranus back and work out your issues. I have all the confidence that you will do the right thing."

Pluto finally managed to recover her voice.

"Yes, my queen, I promise I will. Thank you. And please, forgive me for—"

The queen silenced her with a gesture.

"This will be all. You can go now."

The Senshi of Time bowed and quickly left the room. Once alone, Serenity strolled back to the table, and idly read another page from the book. She was overcome by giggles.

"Cronos…"

From an annex of the room, an imposing man appeared. He wore a small, half-amused, half-apologetic smile.

"Remind me again…why are we allowing three teenagers this kind of responsibility?"

The man shook his head.

"They will not be teenagers forever."

"True…" the queen conceded, "but they don't need forever to bring about a disaster….! Listen to this", she asked, clearing her voice, and read: "_In the context of the same incident, the General was offended that the stranger did not recognize him as the supreme ruler over the military forces of Earth. 'She was not only lacking decorum, but I her mental faculties must have been altered' Prometheus notes in his field journal, 'as she bluntly asked me whether I was the one called Genghis-Khan'_…"

At that point, Serenity was overcome by laughter, and Cronos indulged a low chuckle himself.

"Genghis-Khan?"

"Well…I obviously told my daughter too many stories…"

"Can you fix this…?" the queen asked, indicating the book with a small nod. "We had enough difficulties with the Earth people without Uranus shocking their supreme commander three hundred years ago…"

For a second, Cronos's mien became serious, even sad. But he quickly regained a neutral composure. While he occasionally gave Serenity insights into the future, he could not afford to tell her too much…and certainly not too much of the destiny of the Silver Millennium.

"I will do my best…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You two are going to stay here until you work it out. I'll be standing guard outside the door, so nobody is going anywhere or—" and she gave Pluto a harsh glare, "any_when _until you start acting your age."

With those words, Neptune stomped out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Immediately, a fuming Uranus turned to the green-haired princess.

"What were you _thinking_? You know what, I don't want to hear it! You're crazy!"

The recent meeting with the queen still fresh in her mind, Pluto lowered her eyes and spoke in a soft voice.

"Uranus, I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? _Sorry_? You dumped me in a camp of barbarians…! The closest city was days away! I had no idea where, when…"

The blonde paced from one end of the small room to the other, occasionally glaring daggers at the other. For her part, Pluto was genuinely repentant, and continued her plea.

"I'm sorry…please forgive me! I really did not mean to use my powers on you…"

"Oh, no…I would have understood if you'd brought us both back immediately, but you _left me_ there!"

Pluto blushed slightly, fixed her eyes on the floor and passed a hand through her long hair.

"Well, uhm…that was partly because I wasn't exactly paying attention to where or when I was going…and…I wasn't sure where to get you back from…"

"What? _What_?"

"Uranus, please, trust me I did not mean to leave you there, I was simply acting on impulse…"

"_Goddess,_ Pluto!" The blonde raised both hands into the air. "You don't act _on impulse_ when you wield the Time Key!"

"I know, you're right, I'm sorry, you were right about everything, I am an awful guardian. I won't ever leave the Gates again."

Uranus snickered.

"Have you even been to the Time Gates yet?!"

"Well…no. But I'm going there right after I apologize."

"Really?"

"Yes, I need to learn my way around there anyway…"

But the other waved her hand dismissively.

"No, no, I mean, are you really going to apologize?"

"Uh…yes…"

"Go ahead then, don't let me stop you." She crossed her arms expectantly. "Apologize!"

Pluto took a deep breath, and looked her friend in the eyes.

"Eh…I'm sorry…it was an awful thing to do, leaving you defenseless in the past…"

"Ha! Defenseless? Your old Genghis-Khan had nothing on me! I could have taken him and his whole army…"

"Right" she corrected. "Leaving you…not at all defenseless…and…I'm sorry."

She exhaled, and a small smile crept to her lips. She felt better, and watched Uranus expectantly. The blonde raised both eyebrows.

"That's all? You call that an apology?"

Pluto frowned at the other's thoroughly unimpressed voice. The queen's voice still rang fresh in her mind…

"Well…I'm sorry I did that—"

….but the smug expression on Uranus's face was so…so…

"—but, you know, if you hadn't invaded my privacy in the first place none of this would have happened…"

"Invaded your privacy? I was trying to save you!"

"I don't need you to save me!"

"Obviously you do, as you have trouble controlling all your impulses!"

Pluto had started pacing around the room, but stopped in her tracks, indignation written on her face.

"Impulses?!"

"How else would you call dumping me at a random point in time?"

"I only have trouble controlling how angry your meddling makes me!" She placed her hands on her hips and gave Uranus a hard glare. "Maybe I'm not the only one that should be apologizing here!"

The blonde laughed in disbelief.

"What? _Me_, apologize? _You_ left me there, with no idea where I was…you could have never found me again…"

"Oh, trust me! Another couple of hours, and I could have found you very easily—you'd have been in all the history books as the one who started the first war between the Earth and the Moon!"

"What!"

"Honestly, Uranus! You just had to go created an interplanetary conflict, didn't you?"

"Conflict? What conflict? What are you _talking_ about…?"

The doors to the room flew open, and Neptune came between her two friends. They obviously needed help coming to a compromise.

"Alright, that's enough, you've had all the time you needed. Is everything worked out?"

Silence greeted her. She decided that was a good sign.

Uranus and Pluto gave each other wary looks. Fire shone in both their eyes. And for one precious second, they perfectly understood each other. Then Uranus glared and Pluto rolled her eyes.

"Well…?" Neptune prompted.

"Yes..." they grudgingly acknowledged.

"Wonderful. Then unless you two have some other major conflict to start, our princess is waiting for us to have tea with her." She linked her arms with theirs, and lead her two friends down the palace corridor.

In an adjacent room, Serenity let out the breath she'd been holding.

Somewhere else, Cronos sighed with relief. Omniscient god of Time he may have been, but those two made him want to double check the future every couple of minutes, just to make sure it was still there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN: Thank you for reading! I'll be really grateful to whoever leaves a review:) **

**Until next time!**

**Myosotis**


End file.
